Neither Mouse Nor Louse
by Torry
Summary: Phibrizzo returns to give Zelgadis and Amelia a hard time. Z/A


*Zelgadis is standing in the middle of a dense fog.*  
  
Zel: *looks around* I can barely see my hand in front of my face.  
  
Amelia: *in the distance* OVER HERE, MISTER ZELGADIS!  
  
Phibrizzo: *also in the distance* QUIET! I'M WARNING YOU! ONE MORE OUTBURST LIKE THAT AND YOUR REALLY GOING TO GET IT!  
  
Zel: *quietly* That was all I needed.  
  
*Zelgadis heads in the direction of the noises. As he gets closer, he spots a bunch of small, misshapen flying creatures making all sorts a horrible noises*  
  
Zel: *to himself* Imps. They seem to be everywhere.  
  
Amelia: Mister Zelgadis, you came!  
  
*Zel sees two shadows through the fog, one lying down and one standing up. He approaches the one lying down thinking it will be Amelia*  
  
Zel: Did you ever doubt I would come?  
  
Amelia: *lying down and tied up* Not for a moment.  
  
Phibrizzo: *moves in front of Zel and Amelia* Do not come any closer. Amelia ate some of my food which means she belongs to me.   
  
Zel: *scolding* Why did you do something like that?  
  
Amelia: *tears forming* I'm sorry. I was hungry. I didn't know the food belonged to Phibrizzo.  
  
Phibrizzo: Ignorance is no excuse for the law. The only reason I am keeping her alive is because I need both of you to capture Lina and force her to use the GIGA SLAVE!  
  
Zel: What makes you think I will help you?  
  
*Phibrizzo takes out a doll and touches it lightly on the shoulder. Amelia scream in pain*  
  
Phibrizzo: That was only a sample. I can do far more severe damage if that is my wish.  
  
Amelia: Don't do it, Mister Zelgadis!  
  
Zel: You know I can never do anything like that.  
  
*Zel attempts to charge Phibrizzo, but he is held back by dozens of imps*  
  
Phibrizzo: I have learned not to face you all by myself. My minions give me the strength of an army. It will be impossible for you to stop me.  
  
Amelia: *confidently* JUSTICE WILL PREVAIL!  
  
Phibrizzo: When has justice ever done anything for you? I am interested in justice too. You ate my food, therefore you belong to me.  
  
Zel: Would you be willing to let Amelia go if you take me instead?  
  
Amelia: *pleading* Don't do it, Mister Zelgadis. I'm not worth it.  
  
Zel: It is the only way justice can prevail.  
  
Phibrizzo: So you say. Why would I let one of you go when I can have both of you?  
  
*All is silent except for the horrible screeches of the imps*  
  
Zel: If you need both of us to get Lina. How about we make a deal? If I can defeat you in combat, you let Amelia go. If not, you can take both of us.  
  
Phibrizzo: *another evil smile* You have yourself a deal.  
  
*With a yawn Phibrizzo snaps his fingers. The imps surround him. He snaps his fingers again and the song "In The Hall Of The Mountain King" plays in the background. The imps move in a circle around him. Occasionally one of them crashes into him delivering a small but painful blow. The dozens of imps take turns giving them plenty of time to recover. Remembering Phibrizzo's tricks, Zelgadis takes the blows without retaliating.*  
  
Amelia: Fight them!  
  
Zel: I would were I a mouse.  
  
Amelia: Then run!  
  
Zel: I would were I a louse.  
  
*The imps all crash into Zel at the same time easily overpowering him. Zel falls to the ground without delivering a single blow. Amelia smiles knowing the rules.*  
  
Amelia: You shed innocent blood. You know what this means.  
  
Phibrizzo: NO! I WAS SO CLOSE! HOW COME MY BRILLIANT PLANS KEEP BACKFIRING?  
  
Amelia: Because we put the needs of each other ahead of our own.  
  
*Zelgadis is asleep inside a tent he shares Gourry. Gourry keeps his distance because he appears to be fighting something. Amelia and Lina enter the tent.*  
  
Amelia: *gently shaking him* Wake up, Mister Zelgadis.  
  
Gourry: You're having a bad dream.  
  
Lina: Wake up or I'll wake you up!  
  
Zel: *opening his eyes* It seemed so real. I had a dream we were facing Phibrizzo again.  
  
Amelia: What happened?  
  
Zel: I remembered he has to follow the rules and gave him nothing to use to attack me.  
  
Gourry: Clever.  
  
Lina: Good thing we don't have to face him again.  
  
Zel: Good thing it was just a dream.  
  
Amelia: *with a secret smile* Was it? 


End file.
